


Строго на Юг: невыдуманный Ипполит Муравьев-Апостол

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c., Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Analysis, Chernigov Regiment revolt | Восстание Черниговского полка, Decembrists Revolt (1825) - Freeform, Decembrists | декабристы, Gen, Nothen Society | Северное общество, Russian Empire, Southen Society | Южное общество, Suicide, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Рассказ о последних двух неделях жизни Ипполита Муравьева-Апостола, от отъезда из Петербурга до разгрома восстания Черниговского полка
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Союз Спасения: Челлендж 2021





	Строго на Юг: невыдуманный Ипполит Муравьев-Апостол

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** упоминания самоубийства и разврата
> 
>  **Размещение:** с указанием команды, а после деанона – автора

Популярность Ипполита Муравьева-Апостола в фэндоме фильма «Союз Спасения» – вещь удивительная. В итоговой версии фильма он появляется буквально в нескольких массовых сценах и не имеет, кажется, ни одной реплики; не говоря уже о том, что его довольно сложно выделить из толпы мелькающих в кадрах офицеров, особенно если вы не знаете, как выглядит мундир Квартирмейстерской части. Но для настоящего фаната нет преград на суше и на море, поэтому героя не только вычислили, но и написали какое-то количество текстов по пэйрингу Анастасий Кузьмин / Ипполит Муравьев-Апостол, что тем более удивительно, поскольку эти двое, кажется, ни разу не попали вместе в один и тот же кадр. Вот какое могучее влияние имела одна фраза из воспоминаний И.И. Горбачевского об обмене пистолетами между Ипполитом и Кузьминым!

Натан Эйдельман писал в «Апостоле Сергее»: вряд ли когда-либо будет написана книга о его младшем брате, юноше, прожившем всего 19 лет1. Книга действительно не появилась, однако кое-что об Ипполите Муравьеве-Апостоле с тех пор все же было написано, например историческим консультантом фильма Оксаной Киянской.

Давайте посмотрим, что нового пишет об Ипполите Муравьеве Киянская (сразу оговорим, что ни слова о кратких, но бурных отношениях с Кузьминым там нет – и в нашей истории не будет).

Сюжеты, так или иначе связанные с Ипполитом Муравьевым, повторяются с минимальными вариациями несколько раз. Впервые интересующая нас концепция появилась в совместной статье О.И. Киянской и А. Г. Готовцевой «К истории несостоявшейся революции (С.П. Трубецкой и восстание Черниговского полка)»2. В довольно обширной статье Ипполиту Муравьеву посвящен лишь один из эпизодов3. И далее воспроизводилось: в статье Готовцевой4 и в двух книгах Киянской – во втором издании «Южного бунта»5 и сборнике «Декабристы» из серии «Жизнь замечательных людей»6. Для удобства изложения последующие цитаты в тексте даны по «Южному бунту» (если не сказано иное).

По сравнению с упомянутой книгой Эйдельмана Киянская приводит подробности о детстве Ипполита, основанные на письмах Никиты Муравьева матери, которые были опубликованы в 1999 году. Подробности эти касаются жизни Ипполита после смерти матери – о том, как он живет вначале у Екатерины Федоровны Муравьевой (матери Никиты Муравьева), а потом – в Москве, в обществе гувернера-англичанина. Далее на основании документов РГВИА рассказывается о его определении в Училище колонновожатых, которое в декабристоведении принято считать передовым учебным заведением, откуда вышли около двух десятков участников тайных обществ, свитских офицеров, служащих по квартирмейстерской части. Киянская утверждает, что Училище колонновожатых менее престижно, чем Пажеский корпус, но пользовалось популярностью, поскольку позволяло быстро сделать карьеру. Затем, приведя несколько цитат из юбилейного труда военного историка Н.П. Глиноецкого «История русского генерального штаба»7, она заключает, что это было казенное заведение с суровыми нравами и системой наказаний, и в результате – враждебными отношениями между преподавателями и воспитанниками.

Давайте разберемся чуть подробнее. Офицеры Свиты Его императорского величества по квартирмейстерской части, которых выпускало училище, в военное время были штабными офицерами, организовывали перемещение войск, распределяли их по квартирам, выбирали места сражений, разводили войска по боевым позициям, во время сражения доставляли распоряжения о необходимых перемещениях. В мирное время они исполняли обязанности военных топографов: вели съемку местности, особенно районов, недавно присоединенных к Российской империи, и составляли карты. Подробных и достоверных карт Российской империи не существовало еще в 1812 году, обе воюющие стороны пользовались наполеоновскими картами, поэтому в интересующий нас период задача подробного картографирования России была еще очень актуальна. Карьеру эти офицеры делали так же, как и все прочие, то есть в военное время, когда был шанс отличиться – быстрее, в мирное – как повезет. Эта служба требовала хороших знаний точных наук, умения чертить – то есть навыков, которые в то время еще нигде толком не преподаются, разве что в Морском или в Горном корпусе. Их дальнейшая служба была совсем не связана с господствующей в тогдашней армии шагистикой, поскольку под командой у них не было никаких солдат, кроме собственных денщиков. С другой стороны, съемка – это часто тяжелый физический труд. Геодезические инструменты того времени – тяжелые и громоздкие; вот как, например, пишет генерал П.Д. Киселев про одного проштрафившегося квартирмейстерского офицера: _«Он мальчик шаловливый и должен походить с астролябиею»_ 8.

Первоначально Училище колонновожатых возникло в Москве в 1816 году из числа слушателей математических лекций в доме генерала Н.Н. Муравьева. В 1823 году, после отставки генерала, училище было переведено в Петербург, начальником его стал полковник А.И. Хатов. Практически все декабристы–выпускники училища колонновожатых закончили московское училище. О нем много и очень тепло пишет в своих записках Н.В. Басаргин. В Петербурге училище просуществовало недолго, с 1823 по 1826 год, успело сделать два выпуска, во второй из которых и попал Ипполит Муравьев. Описание Глиноецкого относится уже к петербургскому периоду. Строго говоря, мы не понимаем до конца, насколько училище успело переродиться, у нас нет других источников; но мы знаем, что из Москвы в Петербург перешел ряд преподавателей, так что вряд ли перерождение было настолько полным и мгновенным. За это время, кроме Ипполита, училище ни одного декабриста выпустить не успело, впрочем, проблем, с ними связанных, оно не миновало. Вот что пишет один из слушателей Училища колонновожатых, Василий Кругликов (или, возможно, его брат Александр) своим родителям в Москву 12 января 1826 года о том, как трудно им теперь готовиться к экзаменам:

> _«Главное же дело состоит в том, что все лекторы наши, кроме двух (Болотова и Искрицкого) схвачены как замешанные в последней истории. Вы помните нашего экзаменатора и после лектора Корниловича, гр. Коновницына, Палицына, Крюкова? Первый из них, как вы, может быть, знаете, был из главных заговорщиков, и его, кажется, расстреляют; последние сидят в каземате. (…) Я вам считал одних экзаменаторов, но сколько других схвачено в свите! Дурное мнение, которое она приобрела этим у государя, много будет ей стоить!» 9_  
> 

Чтобы закончить уже с Училищем колонновожатых: к 1832 году все-таки пришлось признать, что офицерам Генерального штаба стоит давать какое-то специальное образование, – и, как везде написано, «на базе училища колонновожатых» (то есть, из его бывших преподавателей) была создана Николаевская академия Генерального штаба, просуществовавшая до 1917 года. По странному совпадению она успела подготовить еще некоторое количество революционеров уже следующего этапа российского освободительного движения (а также огромное количество образованных и культурных офицеров). Что-то все-таки было не то с изучением точных наук; возможно, с ними плохо сочеталась российская действительность…

В письме Кругликова отцу есть и упоминание Ипполита Муравьева:

> _«Вы, без сомнения, читали про бунт в Черниговской губернии и нашли там убитого Муравьева на стороне бунтовщиков. Это тот, который, помните, сиживал у Бол[отова?]. Под сей наружностью скрывался отличнейший ум. Фамилия Муравьевых сильно потерпела. (…) …всех 9 или 10, попались и найдены главными заговорщиками» 10 ._  
> 

Судя по выявленным Киянской документам, Ипполит закончил Училище 29 марта 1825 года (с. 114). Неясно, когда именно он получил назначение в квартирмейстерскую часть при штабе Второй армии, в Тульчин, но выехал он туда 13 декабря 1825 года вместе с корнетом Кавалергардского полка П.Н. Свистуновым. Чем он занимался в Петербурге с апреля по декабрь, известно мало.

Вопреки утверждениям Матвея Муравьева-Апостола, что Ипполит не состоял в тайном обществе и ничего не знал о роли братьев в нем, Ипполита называют членом тайного общества кавалергарды, члены северной управы Южного общества, но нет никакой информации о том, кем и когда он был принят. Можно предположить, что это произошло уже после выпуска из Училища колонновожатых, то есть не ранее апреля 1825 года. Матвей Муравьев покинул Петербург ориентировочно в конце весны 1824 года. Возможно, он так и не узнал о том, что Ипполит тоже был принят. Прием этот мог происходить через Александра Муравьева (младшего брата Никиты Муравьева), с которым Ипполит вместе вырос, и его товарищей по Кавалергардскому полку. Оценить, что он знал, и насколько _«активным заговорщиком»_ (с. 114) был, мы не можем; в делах нет этой информации, потому что следствие не интересовалось погибшими: их уже не накажешь. Откуда О. Киянской взяты сведения о том, что _«Ипполит был даже в курсе переговоров Васильковской управы с Польским патриотическим обществом: о факте этих переговоров он узнал от брата Матвея»_ (с. 115), выяснить не удалось, ссылка на источник в книге отсутствует, и ни в одном показании, касающемся Ипполита, таких сведений нет.

На сегодняшний момент это вся имеющаяся у нас информация о жизни Ипполита в Петербурге в 1825 году (возможно, что-то может проскочить в переписке Муравьевых, которая не только не опубликована, но и по сути никем не смотрена). Несмотря на отсутствие информации, О.И. Киянская делает смелые предположения о времяпрепровождении Ипполита. По ее мнению в Петербурге он занимался не чем иным, как развратом. Но почему развратом? Потому что, судя по следственным делам, он общался с кавалергардами. Как связаны кавалергарды и разврат? Возможно, что информацию о нем Оксана Ивановна почерпнула в записках С.Г. Волконского. Соответствующая цитата с разной степенью подробности приводится во всех четырех текстах. С ней, правда, есть несколько проблем. Во-первых, описание Волконского относится ко времени, когда он сам служил в Кавалергардском полку, то есть с 1805 до начала военной кампании 1812 г. В 1825 году в полку уже другие люди, да и в целом атмосфера в армии до и после войны 1812-1814 гг. довольно-таки различна.

Стоит также отметить, что это записки Волконского, посвященные осмыслению жизни и прожитого опыта именно Волконского; его история – о том, как от жизни низачем он приходит к жизни, имеющей смысл, и этот смысл он обретает, вступая в тайное общество. Как все это применимо к жизни Ипполита Муравьева (который – заметим! – даже не был кавалергардом), непонятно.

Однако именно фирменным кавалергардским развратом Киянская объясняет полученное Ипполитом служебное назначение в квартирмейстерскую часть при штабе Второй армии в Тульчин. _«По-видимому, назначение Ипполита в провинцию было продиктовано не служебной необходимостью, а желанием родных – и прежде всего отца – оторвать его от дурной компании кавалергардов»_ (с. 115). Предположение о роли в этом назначении Ивана Матвеевича тем более удивительно, что автор несколько раз повторяет, что отец вообще не уделял внимания младшему сыну (что, кстати, чистая правда). Автор предполагает, что Илларион Бибиков (муж сестры Ипполита, Екатерины), служивший в канцелярии Главного штаба, мог бы обеспечить Ипполиту место в Петербурге, но не стал этого делать не иначе как по требованию родни. Даже поиски попутчика в дорогу описаны так, словно ему не доверяют и не отпускают одного, без присмотра, – а не потому, что путешествовать в компании дешевле, да и безопаснее. И вообще: _«Назначение это было странным: видимых причин для его перевода из столицы обнаружить не удалось»_ (с. 115). Действительно странно: выпускника Училища колонновожатых назначают в квартирмейстерскую часть! Видимо, и остальные члены тайного общества из квартирмейстерской части Второй армии, тоже выпускники Училища колонновожатых (а их там было больше десятка), попали туда за провинности? Вот где было гнездо разврата!

Реалии военной службы того времени показывают, что подобные переходы в то время были обычным делом, в том числе среди членов тайного общества; они объяснялись конкретными обстоятельствами карьеры или материальным положением перешедшего.

В Петербурге, конечно, находилось какое-то количество свитских офицеров, не очень большое. В основном офицеры-квартирмейстеры служили в провинции, в местах расположения воинских частей. Конечно, были они и при штабе первой армии в Могилеве, но Ипполит получает назначение не туда. Разумеется, все это только гипотеза, не основанная ни на каких источниках, но почему бы не предположить, что назначение в Тульчин обеспечивает ему брат Сергей, попросивший об этом Павла Пестеля? Квартирмейстерская часть при штабе Второй армии – это множество умных, толковых, серьезных молодых людей, занятых делом, у них дельные и порядочные начальники, в их числе много членов тайного общества – и сам Пестель неподалеку, если что – приглядит, у него большой опыт присмотра за младшими и хорошие связи в штабе. Да и поддерживать контакты между управами станет гораздо легче. Хорошая вышла бы альтернативка – жаль, не сбылось!

Ипполит покинул Петербург 13 декабря, накануне выступления на Сенатской. Есть упоминание (в показаниях П.Н. Свистунова11), что товарищи-кавалергарды уговаривали его остаться, потому что он пропустит самое интересное, но он решил ехать.

С.П. Трубецкой, который первоначально должен был быть его попутчиком до Киева, но по понятным причинам оставался в Петербурге, попросил его передать письмо Сергею.

Попутчик у него оказался другой – корнет Кавалергардского полка Петр Свистунов. Он тоже вез письмо от Трубецкого – к Михаилу Орлову в Москву. Путь их совпадал только частично: Свистунов ехал в Москву и собирался там оставаться. В числе прочего теория об Ипполите и разврате у кавалергардов строится у Киянской на утверждении о глубокой развратности Свистунова. Откуда мы знаем это про Свистунова? Нам это очень кстати поведал декабрист Д.И. Завалишин. Свистунов и Завалишин прожили очень долгие жизни, и их поздняя журнальная полемика происходила практически без участия других декабристов. Дело в том, что Свистунов написал несколько критических отзывов на опубликованные воспоминания Завалишина. Завалишин ответил целой серией полемических статей, посвященных разоблачению своих настоящих и мнимых противников. Основным пунктом обвинения был как раз разврат. Удивительно, но каждый, кто в чем-то наступил на ногу Завалишину, оказывался искушен в тех или иных видах разврата – поверьте, Завалишин знает в них толк и описывает их подробно, настолько подробно, что тогдашние публикаторские журналы один за другим переставали его печатать (а Фэндомной битвы с рейтинговым уровнем еще не было!). Поскольку Свистунов оказался главным врагом Завалишина, его моральный облик оказался разобран особенно подробно, вплоть до _«католического разврата»_ его родственников (цитируется по: с. 112). Одна проблема: оценить достоверность этих подробностей совершенно невозможно. Поэтому историки редко пользуются свидетельствами Завалишина, и не потому даже, что он о ком-то (то есть обо всех) говорит плохо, а о себе – напротив, хорошо, а потому, что его утверждения никак невозможно проверить. Безусловно, что Свистунов, оказавшийся на каторге очень молодым, не приносил монашеских обетов и вынужден был каким-то не самым законным образом удовлетворять свои желания, но совершенно точно, что он очень хотел завести семью и детей – что впоследствии и сделал на поселении. К тому же свидетельства Завалишина относятся к периоду их знакомства, то есть к каторжным работам в Чите и Петровском заводе.

Вернемся к обстоятельствам поездки в Москву и пребывания там Ипполита и Свистунова. Для начала, их путешествие из Петербурга в Москву было достаточно долгим – четыре дня. _«Ехали курьеры Трубецкого крайне медленно: обыкновенно путь из Петербурга в Москву занимал на сутки меньше; при быстрой езде можно было доехать до Москвы и за два дня»_ (С. 116). Да, за два дня можно доехать, если ты фельдъегерь. Четыре дня – это действительно долговато (хотя еще в пределах приличия; вот если человек ехал неделю – это уже вызывало недоумение), но можно, например, предположить, что в эти непростые дни фельдъегерей и лиц с особыми поручениями на тракте могло быть больше обычного (и лошадей они, соответственно, получали первыми). Это основной тракт Российской империи, дорога между новой и старой столицей; на ней есть дилижансное сообщение, тьмы курьеров, офицеры повыше чином, чем наши герои, провинциалы, едущие на зиму в город, люди, спешащие к присяге или возвращающиеся после присяги и т.п. Такая Таганско-Краснопресненская линия в час пик. Сложно сказать, была ли вина молодых людей в столь неспешной езде – или так сложились обстоятельства, но, похоже, они вовсе не ощущали свое поручение срочным; нигде в источниках оно таким и не названо.

О происходящем в Москве мы тоже знаем из показаний Свистунова, и по понятным причинам это повествование о Свистунове, а не об Ипполите; судя по этим показаниям, они поселились вместе, но немалую часть времени проводили врозь. В Москве Свистунов и Ипполит провели трое суток – с вечера семнадцатого по вечер двадцатого декабря, сначала в гостинице, а потом в доме своего товарища по полку, тоже члена тайного общества корнета Н.А. Васильчикова. Свистунов перечисляет то, что они делали в Москве; это обычные визиты людей этого круга: представиться коменданту и губернатору, нанести визит родственникам, посетить знакомых и сослуживцев. Свистунов упоминает свой визит к французской актрисе Данжевиль – у нее, судя по списку гостей, которых он называет, был прием; туда Свистунов, кстати, попадает по предложению приятеля, с которым они встретились в гостинице. Ипполит в это время находится где-то еще; известно, что он был у сослуживца по квартирмейстерской части Пушкина. Оттуда вечером 18 декабря он приносит первые, еще невнятные новости о происшествии 14 декабря в Петербурге (кстати, новости добираются до Москвы с той же скоростью, что и Свистунов с Ипполитом). Утром 19-го они решают, что делать с письмами. Судя по показаниям Свистунова, он очень нервничает, и инициатива в дальнейших действиях принадлежит Ипполиту. Три показания Свистунова на эту тему несколько разнятся между собой, но, суммируя их, можно сказать, что они вскрывают и читают оба письма, письмо к Орлову сжигают; письмо к Сергею то ли сжигают тогда же, то ли нет, но определенно вскрывают и читают, после чего Ипполит едет к Орлову пересказывать письмо. Почему Ипполит? По всей видимости потому, что Свистунов в растерянности, а Ипполит полагает, что Орлов примет его, поскольку они знакомы (о чем, кстати, говорит и сам Орлов12). В 1823 году, когда Ипполит некоторое время жил у Сергея в Василькове, брат возил его с собой в Киев, в частности, на Контракты; и Орлов, и Сергей Муравьев – свои люди в доме Раевских: Орлов женат на старшей дочери генерала Екатерине, а Сергей в 1814 году был ординарцем при Н.Н. Раевском и остался с ним в прекрасных отношениях. Члены Южного общества не любили Орлова, во всяком случае, были сильно предубеждены против него; об этом много говорит Орлов в своих показаниях, упоминая как раз Сергея Муравьева. Разумеется, Орлову на следствии выгодно было так говорить. Но в этом может быть немалая доля истины: Орлов со скандалом вышел из Союза Благоденствия, лишив заговорщиков как надежды на 16 пехотную дивизию, которой он командовал, так и возможности опереться на чин, известность и харизму Орлова. Но, по-видимому, все эти претензии 19 декабря 1825 года уже не имеют значения. Орлов действительно встретился с Ипполитом: _«Он принял его в особую горницу, одобрил, что письмо сжег, ударил себя по голове и сказал ему, что даст письмо к шурину Раевскому»_ 13 – говорил на дворцовом допросе Свистунов. Это было, по-видимому, рекомендательное письмо к Н.Н. Раевскому-младшему или, как утверждает Орлов, письмо ему же от жены Орлова, родной сестры Н.Н. Раевского14.

Весь этот день 19 декабря Свистунов продолжал ездить по родственникам и сослуживцам; где был Ипполит, мы не знаем, кроме того, что вечером они встретились дома у Васильчикова и решили перебраться из гостиницы к нему. На следующий день, 20-го, наши герои перевезли вещи к Васильчикову, а вечером нанесли еще один визит, которому у О.И. Киянской уделено наибольшее внимание: они поехали (втроем, вместе с Васильчиковым) навестить «госпожу Поль», то есть Полину Гебль, тогда – даже еще не невесту И.А. Анненкова. Эта встреча оказалась определенным образом отраженной не только в показаниях Свистунова, но и в мемуарах самой Полины Анненковой.

Подвергая сомнению достоверность записок в досибирской их части, Киянская опирается на авторитет предшественников, то есть на предисловие к первому научному изданию записок, подготовленному С.Я. Гессеном и А.В. Предтеченским, в котором они пишут:

> _«В своих воспоминаниях она многое недоговаривала, путала хронологию, неверно излагала факты – и все потому, что „ей крайне не хотелось сознаваться в той скоротечности, с которой развивались ее отношения с Анненковым. Она впервые встретилась с ним очень незадолго до декабрьских событий”» (с. 118)._  
> 

Признаком этого нежелания они видят разные сроки знакомства Полины и Анненкова, упоминающиеся в рукописях и первой публикации: 3, 5 или 6 месяцев до 14 декабря – сроки менялись при подготовке рукописи к первому изданию15.

Кроме того, Киянская указывает: _«Полина Гебль пишет о Свистунове как о старом знакомом»_ (с. 118). При этом она отмечает, что это знакомство едва ли могло возникнуть за те полгода, что она к тому моменту знала Анненкова (Свистунов служил в Петербурге и не бывал в это время в Москве), и делает вывод: _«Скорее всего, корнет был знаком с Полиной еще до ее романтической встречи с Анненковым. Но, учитывая традиции эпохи, в невинную дружбу кавалергарда и модистки поверить еще сложнее, чем в историю о Золушке и принце»_ (там же).

На квартире, согласно показаниям Свистунова, Полина находилась не одна. Там присутствовала еще некая _«особа женского пола»_ , имени которой Свистунов не называет, и это тоже приводит к определенным выводам: _«Свистунов вряд ли вообще знал ее имя; скорее всего, речь шла об обыкновенной московской проститутке. Несомненно, корнет хорошо понимал, к кому и зачем он повел своих друзей» (там же)._

Давайте посмотрим на эти обстоятельства внимательнее. Следует иметь в виду, что записки Полины Анненковой – не собственноручно написанный ею текст. Это запись ее устных рассказов, сделанная тридцать лет спустя ее дочерью Ольгой, к тому же исходно на французском языке: Полина за все годы жизни в России русского так и не выучила. Жанр устного рассказа скорее всего, и объясняет упоминание Свистунова _«как старого знакомого»_ , каковым он спустя 30 лет и являлся. Свистунов был шафером на свадьбе Анненковых, они прожили все эти годы вместе на поселении – разумеется, он старый знакомый как для самой Полины, так и для Ольги, которая все это записывает – и потому не нуждался в дополнительном представлении. А каким образом живущий в Петербурге Свистунов до декабря 1825 года мог обращаться за интимными услугами к живущей в Москве Полине Гебль, не очень понятно; женщин этого рода было достаточно и в Петербурге.

Про _«другую особу женского пола»_ пишет и сама Полина, рассказывая о своей жизни в Москве в это время:

> _«Квартиру нанимала я на канаве, которой уже нет теперь, у Кузнецкого моста, в доме Шора… Между тем меня все оставили, все знакомые, в которых я думала видеть много друзей, отвернулись от меня. И только одна француженка, старушка Шарпантье, меня не покидала и ухаживала за мной как за своей родной дочерью…» 16 ._  
> 

«Канава» – это, скорее всего, река Неглинка, впоследствии засыпанная и расположенная действительно недалеко от Кузнецкого моста; а «старушка» может быть любого возраста, даже сорока лет, но маловероятно, что Полина назвала бы «старушкой» проститутку.

Ну и последнее, может быть, наиболее существенное, заодно объясняющее, почему при первой публикации записок Полины Анненковой менялось время начала их знакомства. 11 апреля 1826 года в Москве родился их первый ребенок, дочь Александра. Беременность, конечно, была не очень легкой, но ребенок выжил, так что исправление в датах вносит, скорее всего, Ольга, которая, разумеется, хорошо представляет, сколько времени нужно, чтобы выносить ребенка. Таким образом, Александра была зачата в середине июля 1825 года; вряд ли это произошло в тот же день, как Анненков впервые увидел Полину; дадим примерно месяц на то, чтобы дело у них дошло до постели, это и то очень быстро по тогдашним временам. Получается, что они и правда познакомились за полгода до восстания! Ничего литературного в этой истории нет: у Анненкова действительно серьезные намерения, и он совершенно серьезно делает ей предложение, а Полина, здраво оценивая свое тогдашнее положение, отказывается; так что нет тут никакой сказки про Золушку и принца, а есть вполне житейская история. Публикаторы записок Полины, Гессен и Предтеченский, удивительно мажут мимо реалий эпохи, говоря: _«Анненков, как это и подобало в его положении, стал весьма скоро после знакомства с Полиной Гебль давать обещания жениться на ней…»_ 17

Нет, не подобало; такого рода браки очень редки и всегда сопровождаются скандалом. Анненков предлагал ей жениться, потому что действительно ее любил и не мыслил без нее жизни (да он и прожил потом только один год после ее смерти, и это был очень плохой год), но, похоже, вообще не принимал в расчет, в какое положение он поставит ее таким браком. Их попросту перестали бы принимать. Что бы сказала матушка Анненкова в благополучные времена, даже представить сложно. Но Полина была очень, очень практичная женщина. Менталитетом своим она сильно отличалась от других жен декабристов, иначе говоря, она строила свою жизнь сама, это редкое умение для женщины той эпохи. В этом смысле она – дитя своей страны и Французской революции. Ей, конечно, нравился Анненков, она жила с ним и родила от него ребенка и, видимо, представляла себе свое будущее как такое вот сожительство – к чему тогдашнее общество, в отличие от вступления в брак, было довольно терпимо, в том числе, к детям от таких браков и к тому, что отец будет заботиться об этих детях и как-то устраивать их судьбу. И так бы оно, скорее всего, и было, если бы не катастрофа 14 декабря, давшая старт «истории о великой любви Золушки и принца».

А теперь вернемся к гостям Полины в «доме на канаве» вечером 20 декабря: двоим кавалергардам, однополчанам счастливого будущего отца, и прапорщику квартирмейстерской части – 26, 22 и 20 лет. Сложно судить о вкусах Васильчикова, но точно ли уверен уважаемый историк, что двое юношей 20 и 22 лет залезут на женщину старше себя (Полина – 1800 г. рождения), к тому же на шестом месяце беременности? Им что, больше удовлетвориться не с кем? Что, в доме Васильчиковых дворни нет? И еще к вопросу о безудержном разврате: этот визит, даже если он сопровождался оргией, происходит на третий день их пребывания в Москве. Киянская, забывая уже Свистунова и тем более Васильчикова, резюмирует:

> _«Вряд ли в данном случае стоит упрекать прапорщика в легкомыслии: он был лишен родительского внимания, и многочисленные родственники не могли заменить ему отца и мать. Суровые нравы Училища колонновожатых только способствовали развитию полудетской обиды на несправедливый мир. И поведение Ипполита было вполне традиционным юношеским протестом против этой несправедливости, а заодно – и против нравственных устоев общества. И, конечно же, не его вина, что протест этот совпал по времени с трагическими событиями как в истории России, так и в истории его собственной семьи. К тому же через две недели после посещения „госпожи Поль” прапорщик покончил с собой – чем в полной мере искупил свой проступок»_ (с. 119).

Здесь даже не знаешь, как комментировать. Каким образом поход к девкам является протестом против несправедливости мира? Напомним, Ипполиту – 20 лет. Вспомните своих ровесников в этом возрасте: здоровая физиология толкает юношей к удовлетворению потребностей, которые очень, очень их беспокоят. Странно предполагать, что первый сексуальный опыт Ипполита происходит только после знакомства с кавалергардами и окончания Училища колонновожатых. Для этой цели юноши такого социального статуса обычно использовали дворовых девушек, они даже не считали это грехом. То, что это безнравственно, люди только начинают осознавать – см. например, как у Грибоедова Фамусов, с приставаний которого к горничной начинается пьеса, не задумываясь, выставляет себя образцом супружеской верности.

Возвращаясь к изложенному в книге и в статьях: осталось прояснить еще один момент, не связанный с темой оргии. _«Вряд ли можно верить воспоминаниям Полины о том, что 20 декабря 1825 года корнет приезжал рассказать ей о судьбе Анненкова. Она знала, что Свистунов уехал из Петербурга до восстания – следовательно, судьба Анненкова не могла быть ему известна»,_ – пишет среди прочего Киянская (с. 118). Однако Полина и не утверждала, что он должен был рассказать о чем-то, связанным с восстанием: _«Я знала, что Свистунов – товарищ и большой друг Ивана Александровича, и была уверена, что он приходил ко мне… вероятно, имея что-нибудь сообщить о своем друге»_ 18 . Вообще-то Полина пишет, что Свистунов у нее был, но ее не застал, а на следующий день она послала к Васильчикову человека, который принес новости о его аресте. Здесь можно согласиться с версией Киянской о том, что она сознательно говорит неправду. Зачем говорить лишнее что о себе, что о других? Это привычка у декабристов сохранялась спустя десятилетия, даже после амнистии. Мало ли, какие слова будут истолкованы во вред?

От Полины наши герои уехали уже ночью, и вскоре по возвращении в дом Васильчикова туда явился московский обер-полицмейстер с приказом об аресте Свистунова. Похоже, что Ипполит присутствует при аресте Свистунова и именно в этот момент жжет письмо Сергею, как он потом рассказывал брату Матвею.

По-видимому, утром следующего дня он в спешке покинул Москву и направился в Васильков. Мы не знаем, о чем он думал те десять дней, которые потребовались ему, чтобы добраться до брата. Ехал он на этот раз действительно очень быстро; сомнительно, чтобы эта скорость была вызвана стремлением передать уже уничтоженное письмо, а не слухами о событиях в Петербурге и ожиданием приказа о собственном аресте. Впоследствии Матвей Муравьев, комментируя «Белую церковь» Ф.Ф. Вадковского, писал (говоря о себе в третьем лице): «Напрасно Матвей уговаривал его продолжать свой путь в Тульчин; он успокаивал брата, уверяя, что оставшись с ними, он наверно не попадет в тюрьму…». Киянская относит этот разговор к последней ночевке восставшего полка в Пологах, но похоже, что он происходил раньше, при прибытии Ипполита в Васильков.

И еще через четыре дня в том же доме в Москве будет арестован и Васильчиков. По итогам следствия он был отправлен на Кавказ.

Ипполит ехал на юг, мир за его спиной рушился.

Далее несколько страниц «Южного бунта» О.И. Киянская посвящает времени приезда Ипполита Муравьева в Васильков, оспаривая традиционную датировку появления Ипполита на рыночной площади Василькова в момент служения молебна перед выступлением Черниговского полка из города 31 декабря 1825 года, основанную на записках И.И. Горбачевского и мемуарах Матвея Муравьева. Информация в источниках, как она считает, противоречива. Например, Горбачевский один раз сообщает, что Ипполит прибыл _«в торжественную минуту молебна»_ , а другой – что _«во время сбора полка на площадь»_ (с. 135). Видимо, исходя из этого, молебен происходил на площади сам по себе, не в присутствии полка.

Справедливо указав, что сам Горбачевский при всех этих событиях не присутствовал, основным его информатором она считает прапорщика Мозалевского. Совершенно непонятно, почему те же сведения не ему могли сообщить другие офицеры-черниговцы, Соловьев или Быстрицкий. Противоречия, по ее мнению, содержатся и в двух показаниях Мозалевского, от 2 и 9 января 1825 года. 2 января по итогам его показания в Киеве записывают: _«По приезде из Петербурга в Васильков свитского прапорщика Муравьева-Апостола, 30-го числа в 10 часов утра, чрез час Муравьев-Апостолвручил Мозалевскому три катехизиса и приказал ему следовать в Киев с 4-мя солдатами…»_ 19 А 9 января он показывает: _«На другой же день поутру часу в двенадцатом, по смене с караула, позван я к оному Муравьеву, который, дав мне надеть партикулярное платье и сделав наставление, чтобы я был осторожнее, вручил три катехизиса, запечатанные в конверт…»_ 20. И еще через страницу в том же показании он говорит: _«Оные же катехизисы вручены мне прежде, нежели прибыл из Петербурга брат подполковника Муравьева, свитский прапорщик Муравьев же, который приехал того ж 31 декабря, тогда когда уже собрался полк к походу и служили молебен, при коем читан был и катехизис полковым священником»_ 21.

Да, в этих показаниях действительно есть противоречие – в одном случае упоминается 30 декабря (что неверно), в другом – 31-е. Но именно эту разницу Киянская не упоминает вообще, пропуская в первом случае дату. В первом показании события изложены очень сжато и молебен вообще не упоминается, потому что дело не в нем: Мозалевский рассказывает о своей поездке, которая началась после молебна (и приезда Ипполита), но «после» еще не означает «вследствие». И из второго показания ясно следует, что распоряжения о поездке в Киев и бумаги для нее Мозалевский получил еще до приезда Ипполита (и до молебна). Между тем Киянская эти события плотно связывает. Она считает, что Ипполит на самом деле прибыл накануне ночью, когда Мозалевский стоял в карауле. Поэтому, чтобы скрыть время его приезда, надо было куда-то отослать Мозалевского (с. 136); при этом само появление Ипполита во время молебна потребовалось, чтобы скрыть причину отъезда Мозалевского в Киев, в задачи которого входила доставка туда информации, привезенной Ипполитом. От Матвея это все тоже скрыли (с. 137), в каком шкафчике хранили Ипполита между его приездом и появлением на молебне – неизвестно. Это классическая апория22, примерно такая же, как рассуждение о том, как засунуть в холодильник бегемота за три действия, а жирафа – за четыре, помните же? _«Открыть холодильник, достать бегемота, засунуть жирафа, закрыть холодильник»_. В нашем случае из холодильника в нужный момент извлекают то ли Ипполита, то ли все пропустившего Матвея. На самом деле, приезд Ипполита и отъезд Мозалевского в Киев с катехизисами и письмом майору Крупенникову не связаны между собой никак, кроме хронологической последовательности. Мозалевский получает распоряжения об отъезде до молебна и приезда Ипполита, задерживается на время молебна и уезжает в Киев сразу после него. В полученных им распоряжениях в действительности нет ничего, свидетельствующего о получении какой-то новой информации из столицы. Между тем настало время разобраться в содержании письма Трубецкого Сергею Муравьеву, которое вез Ипполит. Само письмо не сохранилось, полный его текст неизвестен, так что «реконструировать» можно что угодно. При этом у нас есть сведения об этом письме: о нем говорит сам автор, Трубецкой. – и об этом же говорит Свистунов. Причем говорят они примерно одно и то же: по словам Свистунова, письмо _«содержало не что иное, как рассказ или описание того, что происходило, т. е. слышно или видно было при дворе или в городе по полученном известии о кончине… императора»_ 23. Это совпадает с более подробными показаниями Трубецкого, где он перечисляет слухи, о которых писал.

Наивно было бы думать, что письмо, на доставку которого уйдет не меньше десяти дней, могло содержать конкретные распоряжения к действиям для Сергея Муравьева. Синхронизировать два выступления в таких условиях невозможно. Тогда что же там было? По мнению О. Киянской, рассказ о «слухах» и был зашифрованными рекомендациями: _«Муравьев предупреждался… о предстоящем восстании. Трубецкой сообщал ему и о своей собственной роли в предстоящих событиях»_ (с. 111). Кроме того, _«Трубецкой сообщал Муравьеву о безошибочном способе воздействия на солдат. Предлагалось действовать от имени великого князя Константина, отречение которого якобы не было „истинным”»_ (с. 112).

Заметим, что довольно странна сама идея учить Сергея Муравьева способам воздействия на солдат; он и прежде справлялся с этим довольно неплохо. Что же касается использования «константиновского лозунга», то черниговские офицеры начали это делать даже без участия Сергея Муравьева: во время присяги Николаю Соловьев говорил солдатам своей роты, что нужно просто не давать второй присяги в сердце, и тогда она не будет действительна, – а Щепилло не стал присягать и вообще ушел, не подписав присяжный лист24. 

Дальнейшая реконструкция письма ни на каких показаниях уже не основана: _«Обстоятельства поднятого Муравьевым-Апостолом восстания на юге позволяют сделать и еще один вывод: в письме содержался призыв Трубецкого установить контакт с Киевом»_ (с. 112) (в ЖЗЛ добавлено: _«…с Киевом и лично со Щербатовым»_ ).

Позже Киянская несколько подробнее излагает ту же идею:

> _«Обстоятельства командировки Александра Мозалевского в Киев свидетельствуют: в письме, скорее всего, содержались адреса тех людей, с которыми Муравьев – чтобы выполнить „южную” часть плана Трубецкого – должен был связаться в Киеве. И именно поэтому эмиссар от восставших не мог быть послан в город до приезда Ипполита»_ (с. 137–138).

Почему же именно Киев? _«Поддержка Киева и его гарнизона была жизненно необходима Сергею Муравьеву. Однако курьер в этот город был послан только на третий день восстания»_ (с. 136). И немного о величине этой поддержки: _«Согласно документам штаба армии в Киеве, ближайшем к Василькову крупном центре сосредоточения войск, в момент начала восстания несли караул три пехотных батальона: два – Курского полка, и один – Муромского» (с. 138), а также инвалидная рота, жандармы, гарнизонный батальон и другие обычные для крупного города разновидности войск»_ (с. 139), не отмеченные особой боеспособностью.

На вопрос, зачем Сергею Муравьеву нужен Киев, у Киянской нет однозначного ответа. То ли это возможность присоединить три батальона и инвалидную команду, то ли сам Черниговский полк должен там расположиться. Вторая из версий озвучена только в статье «К истории несостоявшейся революции»: _«Все шесть дней мятежа между Васильковым и Киевом не было правительственных войск, Муравьеву был открыт путь на Киев, и поход туда был для него единственной возможностью избежать быстрого разгрома.Однако руководитель восстания этого не понял»_25.

У нас есть несколько упоминаний о тех, с кем в Киеве должен был связаться Мозалевский: это майор Крупеников, которому нужно было передать, чтобы он со своей ротой шел в Брусилов26. (Заметим, движение полка на Киев здесь не предполагается). С Крупениковым вышла та сложность, что такого человека на самом деле не было, был прапорщик Крупеников, которого приняли за другого человека, и он ничем не командовал. Эту историю сама Киянская разобрала еще в первой версии «Южного бунта» (с. 139–142).

Вторым таким адресатом предполагался полковник квартирмейстерской части Ренненкампф, служивший в Киеве, с которым Мозалевский, скорее всего, так и не встретился. Киянская считает, что через него надо было связываться с командиром 4 корпуса Щербатовым, который должен был привести 4 корпус в помощь Сергею (с. 146). А почему? А потому, что он не выдвинул свой корпус на подавление восстания Черниговского полка. 

С Ренненкампфом есть одна проблема: первый раз связаться с ним Сергей Муравьев пытался еще 25 декабря, получив первое известие о событиях 14 декабря в Петербурге, задолго до получения письма Трубецкого – и начала восстания Черниговского полка. Действительно, познакомились они с Сергеем весной 1825 года в гостях у Трубецкого (который служил в штабе того же корпуса, что и Ренненкампф) (с. 143–144), но в дальнейшем, как видно из показаний обоих, общались уже без его помощи.

Логичнее предположить, что Ренненкампф был нужен не для организации контакта со Щербатовым, а именно как квартирмейстер, для планирования похода восставших частей. Непосредственной целью Сергея Муравьева был не захват силами одного полка какого-либо, пусть даже и стратегически важного пункта, например, Киева, а присоединение к восстанию как можно большего количества воинских частей, особенно тех, в которых находились члены тайного общества. Именно этим определялся выбор маршрута полка, о чем он сам говорит в своих показаниях. Вокруг Черниговского полка расположены разные воинские части, и надежда на многие из них из-за нахождения там членов тайного общества, которые обещали свое содействие, казалась гораздо более прочной, чем надежда на князя Щербатова и его корпус, где не было ни одного члена тайного общества, кроме Трубецкого.

Поэтому прибытие Ипполита в Васильков на 4 дня раньше с письмом от Трубецкого, в котором было написано (что?), никак не могло быть залогом успеха восстания Черниговского полка. Кстати, допустим, Ипполит в самом деле не задержался бы в Москве. Он все равно едва ли проехал бы ее без остановки, вспоминая реальное время их прибытия – 17 декабря вечером – наверняка бы там заночевал и выехал 18-го утром. Через 10 дней – как мы знаем, это очень хорошая скорость, – он прибывает в Васильков. На дворе 27 или 28 декабря, ни Сергея, ни Матвея там уже нет, зато на квартире Сергея находится масса других офицеров его полка (Кузьмин, Сухинов, Соловьев и Щепилло, Грохольский (возможно, с Ксенией Громыковой – достойная замена Полине?), Петин и Войнилович, и вероятно знакомый Ипполиту Башмаков, который там вообще живет); можно в принципе пуститься в погоню за братьями, дополнив карту безумных перемещений этих дней еще одной траекторией – но едва ли у Ипполита, незнакомого с этой местностью, получится догнать братьев быстро и раньше ночи, когда избили Гебеля… Так что же он мог изменить таким прибытием?

Вернемся к реальному появлению Ипполита Муравьева в Василькове. Вот как описывает его Матвей Муравьев в показаниях на следствии. (Здесь нам понадобятся два показания, одно без даты, второй половины января, и второе – ответ на вопросы от 29 января). Во втором из них он пишет:

> _«В двенадцать часов пополудни роты были собраны, и тут брат мой меньшой Ипполит меня крайно огарчил своим неожиданном приездом. Он ехал из Москвы в Тульчин. Он решился с нами остаться, как я его ни упрашивал продолжать свой путь… Я пошел с меньшим братом на квартеру, где он переоделся и отпустил почтовых лошадей»_ 27.

В первом показании (исходно написанном по-французски и первоначально переведенном на русский еще в Комитете) немного подробнее сказано о разговоре братьев:

> _«Я его просил в стороне и сильно убеждал продолжать свой путь [букв. «я отозвал его в сторону и настойчиво просил продолжать свой путь»], что и брат мой Сергей может подтвердить. Но он тот час решился и объявил нам, что он нас не оставит»_ 28.

(И судя по ситуации уговоров, именно к этой сцене относится уже цитированный выше фрагмент из примечаний Матвея к «Белой Церкви» Ф.Ф. Вадковского: _«Напрасно Матвей уговаривал его продолжать свой путь в Тульчин; он успокаивал брата, уверяя, что оставшись с ними, он наверно не попадет в тюрьму…»_ 29)

Обратите внимание на упоминание об отпущенных лошадях: с этим плохо стыкуется версия о приезде Ипполита ночью. Он что, до полудня за углом их держал, причем вместе с ямщиком?

Сцена его появления в Василькове кажется насквозь театральной – особенно если ее описывает Горбачевский. Нынешнему циничному сознанию так и хочется подвергнуть ее сомнению, но, как говорится, не все, случающееся в жизни, покажется нам правдоподобным в литературном произведении. Трудно было подгадать момент удачнее (или неудачнее). О попытке уговорить Ипполита уехать не упоминает больше никто. Скорее всего, действительно никто, кроме, может быть, Сергея Муравьева не слышал их разговора – все были очень заняты. Мы тоже его не слышали. А он мог, например, быть таким:

 _– Ипполит, пожалуйста, собирайся и отправляйся в Тульчин, тебе нужно вовремя прибыть к месту службы…_  
_– Тульчин? Какой Тульчин? Тульчина не существует._

Люди двадцатых годов девятнадцатого века еще не говорят такими словами и не мыслят этими категориями, но мы не знаем, как еще описать его восприятие реальности. Его мир и так был не очень прочным: очень условная семья, какие-то родственники (тетушка, братья), которые пытаются им заниматься, отец, вспоминающий о нем иногда, жизнь, в которой можно полагаться только на себя… Начало самостоятельной жизни и обретенная цель, которая, не успев состояться, рушится, – и вот это прибытие в Васильков ровно в момент торжественного начала восстания, которое само по себе отсекает всякий возврат в обыденность. И гораздо острее Матвея он понимает, что возврата назад нет. Они – на льдине, отколовшейся от материка и унесенной в океан. 

Их взаимная с Кузьминым клятва не сдаться живыми при неудаче в таком случае выглядит совершенно логичной. Если опустить имеющиеся у Горбачевского красочные подробности, в сухом остатке останется фраза, принадлежащая Кузьмину: «Свобода или смерть!» и обмен пистолетами30, который действительно, по всей видимости, происходит в тот же день на пути в Мотовиловку.

Через три дня восстание Черниговского полка было разгромлено, и в момент разгрома Ипполит исполнил свою часть клятвы. У О.И. Киянской есть несколько версий объяснения этому. В монографии о причинах самоубийства Ипполита Муравьева Киянская все-таки говорит с осторожностью:

> _«О своем возможном самоубийстве он, по-видимому, думал с того момента, как присоединился к восставшему полку. (…) По-видимому, прапорщик уже решил сам определить свою судьбу, не дожидаясь, пока победители это сделают за него. (…) Мы, конечно, никогда не узнаем точно мотивы, по которым Ипполит Муравьев-Апостол свел счеты с жизнью. Но нельзя исключить, что среди этих мотивов было и осознание юным прапорщиком собственной вины за поражение южного восстания» _(с. 157).__

В источниках, правда, объяснения другие.

Матвей Муравьев: _«Ипполит, полагая, что брат убит, застрелился из пистолета»_ 31.

Горбачевский: _«Когда надежды успеха исчезли, Ипполит Муравьев, раненный, истекая кровью, отошел несколько шагов от рокового места и, почти в то же самое время, когда гусар наскочил на него, он прострелил себе череп и упал мертвый к ногам лошади гусара»_ 32.

Вадковский упоминает _«Ипполита Муравьева, который, когда все бросились бежать, выстрелил себе в рот из пистолета»_ и отмечает, что он был ранен в ногу33 (в версиях Матвея и Горбачевского – в руку).

Офицер гусарского принца Оранского полка, который и захватывает восставших, И.И. Левенштерн – он с немалой вероятностью или видел это сам, или воспроизводит рассказ кого-то из свидетелей: _«Бунтовщики-офицеры были также захвачены в этом общем смятении. Лишь один, капитан свиты Муравьев, когда его окружили гусары, сам пустил себе пулю в голову»_ 34.

Особняком здесь стоит показание на следствии М.П. Бестужева-Рюмина. Он вообще не задается вопросом «почему», для него важнее – «как»: _«…с Муравьевым здались и мы, один брат Муравьева, имевший при себе пистолет, мог прекратить жизнь свою»_ 35. Здесь слышится сожаление о том, что у Ипполита пистолеты были, а у автора этих слов не было.

Версия Матвея, вероятнее всего, ошибочна, потому что наверняка Ипполит видел, что Сергей жив: придя в себя после ранения, тот встал и ушел в хвост колонны. О намерении найти лошадь, чтобы собрать полк, говорит сам Сергей Муравьев в показаниях36. Горбачевский рассказывает, что Соловьев встретил Сергея идущим к обозу. Сам Соловьев со своей ротой находился примерно, по-видимому, в хвосте колонны, Ипполит вместе с Сергеем и Михаилом Бестужевым – в голове. К моменту, когда подъехали гусары, рядом с Ипполитом никого не было. Таким образом, не мысль о смерти Сергея подтолкнула Ипполита к самоубийству. Остальные свидетели вроде бы ничего не говорят о причинах самоубийства, просто описывают происходящее: он увидел, что все пропало, и… Достаточная ли это причина? На наш взгляд – вполне. Просто льдина, на которой они плыли, попала под обстрел и раскололась. От дихотомии «свобода или смерть» остается только ее вторая половина, и вероятность попасть в тюрьму более чем реальна. И возраст здесь скорее мешает, чем помогает выжить. 

В свете всех этих обстоятельств объяснения Киянской кажутся удивительно искусственными. Ипполиту не с чего было считать себя виновным в неудаче восстания. Да и не в одном восстании было дело: вокруг него рушился целый мир: за его спиной остался петербургский разгром и аресты друзей; он никогда не попадет к месту предполагаемой службы в Тульчин, да и там тот же разгром, а через полгода, вскоре после приговора участникам тайных обществ, даже училище колонновожатых будет закрыто; да и его самого – вместе с братьями – смыло той же волной.

Как жаль, что об Ипполите Муравьеве вряд ли напишут книгу – может быть, и в самом деле не наберется материала. Но хотя бы на статью его точно бы набралось. Все, сказанное здесь – все еще не статья, а только попытка рассказать о последних двух неделях младшего из братьев Муравьевых-Апостолов – умного, дельного, сильного, но, увы, очень слабо привязанного к жизни.

**Примечания**

  1. [Эйдельман Н. Я. Апостол Сергей. М., 1975. С. 296](http://az.lib.ru/m/murawxewapostol_s_i/text_0050.shtml). ↑
  2. Россия XXI. 2007. № 6. С. 102-159. ↑
  3. Там же. С. 131-150. ↑
  4. Готовцева А.Г. К биографии И.И. Муравьева-Апостола // Соцiальна iсторiя. Вип. V. К.: 2009. С. 10-17. ↑
  5. Киянская О.И. Южный бунт. Восстание Черниговского пехотного полка. М., 2015. С. 111-119. Далее ссылки на эту книгу будут даваться в тексте статьи. ↑
  6. Киянская О.И. Декабристы. М., 2015. С. 243-319. ↑
  7. Глиноецкий Н. П. История русского генерального штаба. СПб., 1883 Т. 1. С. 309-310. ↑
  8. Сборник Императорского Русского исторического общества. СПб, 1891. Т. 78. С. 103. ↑
  9. Сыроечковский Б.Е. Отголоски восстания декабристов. // Красный архив. 1929. № 5 (36). С. 209. ↑
  10. Там же. ↑
  11. Восстание декабристов. (Далее – "ВД".) Т. XIV. С. 342. ↑
  12. ВД. Т. XX. С. 165. ↑
  13. ВД. Т. XIV. С. 334. ↑
  14. ВД. Т. XX. С. 166. ↑
  15. С.Я. Гессен, А.В. Предтеченский. Полина Анненкова и ее воспоминания // Воспоминания Полины Анненковой. М., 1932. С. 14. ↑
  16. Полина Анненкова. Воспоминания. Москва, Захаров, 2003. С. 51. ↑
  17. С.Я. Гессен, А.В. Предтеченский. Ук. соч. С. 14. ↑
  18. Полина Анненкова. Воспоминания. Москва, Захаров, 2003. С. 34. ↑
  19. ВД. Т. VI. С. 20. ↑
  20. ВД. Т.IV. С. 250. ↑
  21. Там же. С. 251. ↑
  22. «Апория – вымышленная, логически верная ситуация, которая не может существовать в реальности». © [Википедия](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F) ↑
  23. ВД. Т. XIV. С. 341. ↑
  24. ВД. Т. VI. С. 49, 138. ↑
  25. Россия XXI. 2007. № 6. С. 152. ↑
  26. ВД. Т. VI. С. 20. ↑
  27. ВД Т. IX. С. 239. ↑
  28. ВД. Т. IX. С. 206. ↑
  29. Вадковский Ф.Ф. Белая Церковь //Воспоминания и рассказы деятелей тайных обществ 1820-х годов. Том I. М., 2008. С. 228. ↑
  30. Записки и письма И.И. Горбачевского. М., 1925. С. 155. ↑
  31. Муравьев-Апостол М.И. Восстание Черниговского полка // Мемуары декабристов. Южное общество. М., 1982. С. 194. ↑
  32. Записки и письма И.И. Горбачевского. С. 176-177. ↑
  33. Вадковский Ф.Ф. Белая Церковь. С. 225. ↑
  34. Рассказ полковника Белорусского гусарского полка И.И. Левенштерна о подавлении восстания Черниговского полка 3 января 1826 г. // Декабристы в воспоминаниях современников. М., 1988. С. 284-285. ↑
  35. ВД. Т. IX. С. 31. ↑
  36. ВД. Т. IV. С. 288. ↑




End file.
